Ravenloft Tales: Tristana
by Waspie
Summary: Dans l'univers de Ravenloft, l'histoire d'un personnage que le plan de l'Effroi a marqué à jamais.


Tristana regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Cela faisait deux ans maintenant qu'elle était rentrée dans son village natal, dans le royaume d'Agramor.

Pourtant revoir ce paysage ne lui avait pas fait l'effet qu'une personne qui rentre après un long voyage devait ressentir.

Avec son amie Ahab, elle avait nettoyé l'endroit. Plus aucun monstres n'était vivant sur plusieurs kilomètres, où bien ils avaient compris qu'il valait mieux changer d'endroit.

Tristana est un guerrière voleuse, et une demi-orque. Cette origine plutôt particulière lui donnait une force surhumaine, pourtant elle avait pris plus du coté humain car elle était assez belle. Pas vraiment grande, elle était pourtant robuste et bien faite.

Ahab, son amie depuis l'enfance, était quand à elle une mage demi-elfe noire. Pas besoin de le dire, elle avait toutes deux été adoptées par des gens du village lorsqu'elles étaient enfants.

Ce soir, Tristana regardais le ciel étoilé, depuis sa maison. Pourtant elle ne se sentait plus chez elle. Elle n'était plus chez elle nulle part depuis deux ans.

Contemplant la nuit elle se souvenait de tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'elle avait quitté le village avec un groupe d'amis, en quête d'aventure. Elle se souvenait des amis qu'elle s'était fait en chemin aussi. Réban le voleur, Lyssander l'elfe capricieux, Tjall le barbare qui savait se transformer en tigre à dent de sabre, Flint le nain à la double hache magique, et bien d'autres encore…

Mais seule elle et Ahab étaient revenues au village.

Réban est mort le premier. Il a été attaquer par une horde de zombie alors que le groupe était en fuite, il ne s'en est pas sorti.

Lyssander l'elfe, que Tristana avait commencé par détester pour son arrogance démesurée, avait fini par l'affectionner particulièrement. C'était SON elfe, personne n'avait le droit de le frapper sauf elle.

Il s'est fait manger les jambes par des lycanthropes vicieux et pétris de sadisme. L'humiliation pour lui, créature à demi-divine, était trop forte…il a disparu, mais Tristana soupçonne dan un coin de son cœur qu'il s'est donné la mort…

Tjall est parti, écœuré par tant de morts, lui qui était pourtant un barbare il adorait le combat. Mais voir les gens qu'il aimait mourir sous ses yeux, c'était de trop.

Flint…

Flint était quelqu'un de bien, au caractère trempé. Mais il n'as pas eu de chance. Il s'est battu contre un muloup(loup capable de se transformer en humain) trop fort pour lui. Il a été mordu. Il a mis son ennemi à bas pourtant, mais le poison s'était infiltré en lui. Il allait devenir comme eux.

Pendant des heures elle a cherché l'antidote, et l'as trouvé. Mais le soin n'as pas marché.

Il avait été convenu avec Flint que si ça ne marchais pas, elle devrait le tuer.

Elle tremblait, levant son épée puis la laissant retomber.

–Je ne peux pas…….je ne peux pas…

– Tristana, frappe ! disait Flint

– Je ne peux pas !

– FRAPPE ou je te tuerais moi même !!! FRAPPE !! TUE MOI !!

Elle le regarda, elle ne savait plus ou elle en était. Ses amis périssaient les uns après les autres mais jamais elle n'avait eu à en tuer un de ses propres mains.

Flint était comme un grand frère pour elle(malgré sa petite taille). Ses yeux noirs l'imploraient, ils parlaient pour lui : « Je t'en prie, laisse moi mourir dans l'honneur ».

Elle souleva son épée. Elle savait que la mort n'effrayait pas Flint. La lame fendit l'air. Elle trancha net la base du cou de Flint.

Le héros du combat retournais vers son Dieu, Moradin, là haut il ferait la fête éternelle, les combats éternels….

Tristana, elle, avait reçu un coup bien plus terrible que la lame d'une épée. Mais elle ne pleura pas, par respect pour Flint. Elle l'honorerais jusqu'à son enterrement. Jusqu'à la fin.

Mais la plus grande tragédie de sa vie était encore autre. Cette tragédie avait 20 ans, les cheveux noirs, les yeux clairs, et un goût immodéré pour les jeunes femmes.

Liam…

Liam était son ami le plus proche. Son ami d'enfance.

Ils s'étaient connus suite à une escapade de Liam chez une donzelle de la bourgeoisie. Coincé par le paternel, il s'en était fallu d'un cheveux pour qu'il le pende haut et court.

Mais Tristana, prise de pitié pour le pauvre Roméo comique, l'avait sauvé in extremis.

Puis elle s'était retrouvée elle même dans des ennuis, et il est arrivé, pour rembourser sa dette mais aussi parce que cette fille aux yeux brillants, à la peau mâte et aux oreilles pointues avait presque la même façon de penser que lui. Et puis elle était très différente, pas seulement par son physique, mais aussi par sa façon de voir les choses.

C'était un garçon rusé, brillant quand il s'agissait de regarder ce qui se passait dans les poches du voisin. Ils avaient fait les 400 coups ensemble, des petits voleurs plutôt doué. Ils s'étaient ensuite trouvé des voies différentes. Elle était douée dans le métier des armes, c'était même une capacité naturelle chez elle.

Lui avait les dons de l'esprit. C'était un psyonique, c'est ainsi qu'on les appellent, ceux qui savent manipuler le rêve, plier la réalité à leurs envies.

Ils sont partis chacun de leurs coté quelques années. Elle a été étudier au matriarcat d'Olizia l'art du vol, du cambriolage, des armes. Elle a gagné encore en beauté et en adresse. Puis quand elle a été suffisamment formée, on l'as envoyée en mission, pour finir son entraînement. Elle partit à la grande cité de Laelith, où elle fit l'apprentissage de la guerre et de la stratégie.

Elle revint enfin à son village et retrouva un Liam fort changé. Lui toujours crasseux et mal rasé, il était devenu un jeune propre sur lui (enfin plus où moins) et très séduisant de surcroît.

Il était entré dans une guilde de courtisans. C'est la façon plus polie de dire gigolo. Il trouvais n'importe quel moyen pour tirer de l'argent de quelqu'un, bref c'était devenu un voleur accomplis.

Après leurs retrouvailles ils partirent avec d'autres amis d'enfances. L'aventure les avait toujours tenté.

S'est ensuivi des tas de choses qui n'auraient pas dû être, des aventures oui mais à quel prix ?

Et pourtant des souvenirs merveilleux s'entassaient dans la mémoire de Tristana. Les soirées d'auberges ou Liam finissait par sortir sa « raquette », il prétendait que cette espèce de conserve avec des cordes était un instrument de musique. Parfois ça marchais, parfois non. En tout cas il finissait toujours mort saoul et elle devait le ramener, s'il n'était pas encore fourré dans les bras d'une pute ou d'une femme qui se sentait seule. Elle riait toujours quand le matin il fuyait la mocheté qu'il s'était tapé la veille après une douzaine de bière bien tassées.

Ce n'était pas ses souvenirs les plus glorieux c'est vrai mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait pu rire avec lui !

Et puis des moments glorieux il en avait eu aussi.

Un jour qu'elle s'était mis en situation critique, elle avait soufflé dans sa corne de brume. C'était une corne magique qui invoquait, rien qu'une fois, les amis morts à ses cotés, pour combattre avec elle, mais juste le temps d'un combat. Elle avait dis à Liam « Si tu m'entends souffler dedans, c'est que je vais mourir Liam. »

Il avait l'habitude de se rendre aveugle quand il essayait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de l'esprit. Cette fois là, il s'était éloigner du groupe et s'était encore rendu aveugle en essayant de les localiser.

Puis soudain la corne résonna à ses oreilles. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et sa vue qui était sensée lui revenir quelques heures plus tard seulement, lui revint immédiatement.

Elle allait mourir. _Mourir_

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il couru, traversa une pièce gigantesque remplis de squelettes morts-vivants(alors qu'il était loin d'être assez fort s'il encaissait le moindre coup) et arriva sur les lieux du combat. Il déchaîna ses pouvoirs, se vida complètement. Elle était gravement blessée, brûlée au 3ème degré. Il utilisa l'énergie qui lui restait pour la soigner, quitte à tomber dans les pommes.

Leurs amitié déjà si forte n'en était que renforcée. Ils se sauvaient mutuellement, ils ne pouvaient pas agir sans savoir ce que faisait l'autre.

Et un triste jour d'automne…

Le groupe arriva exténué dans une abbaye. Ils avaient eu une mission terriblement éprouvante et espéraient avoir du repos.

Liam était curieux. Il était toujours trop curieux, à mettre son nez là où il ne fallait pas, il s'attirait des ennuis et c'était toujours Tristana qui ramassais ses dégâts. Mais elle s'en fichait, ça l'amusait dans le fond. Et puis elle aussi était une aventurière, l'excitation du danger c'était sa raison de vivre. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Car cette fois là fut celle de trop.

Sous ses yeux, sans qu'elle aie rien pu faire, Liam fut assassiné. Par un quasit, un petit démon familier d'un magicien que Liam avait trop cherché.

Et tout s'écroula pour elle. Sur le moment, elle fut prise d'un accès de rage incontrôlée (c'était une berserker déjà à la base), et passa le démon, le mage et tout ce qu'il y avait de vivant au fil de l'épée. Quand elle repris conscience un monstre était étendu à ses pieds. Que faisait il dans cet abbaye ? Elle s'en fichait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux. Son monde entier venait de sombrer à jamais

Elle remonta vers l'endroit ou se trouvait le corps de Liam. Ses amis étaient là, atterrés, silencieux. Elle jeta à terre son épée, pris la tête de son ami.

Elle qui n'avait jamais pleuré de sa vie, qui s'était endurcie pour être toujours la plus forte, elle qui représentais la victoire aux yeux de ses compagnons, se brisa devant leurs yeux. Le barrage de son cœur céda et des flots de larmes sortirent de ses yeux. Elle hurla le nom de son ami jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix, jusqu'à ce que ses cris deviennent murmures.

Ils devaient partir. Le groupe était en danger et ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'attarder.

Ahab posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tristana. Les mots étaient inutiles.

Alors elle le souleva, le posa sur une table, et lui coupa un mèche de cheveux.

Puis elle fit basculer les bibliothèques, et s'empara d'une torche. Ahab avait compris : elle allait lui faire un bûcher funéraire.

Elle emmena tout le monde dehors, laissant Tristana seule avec le corps de Liam. Elle passa ses doigts doucement dans les cheveux du jeune homme, lui caressa le visage, effleura ses lèvres fines.

Puis, le regard vide, elle baissa la torche sur le tas de livres, qui s'embrasa. Les flammes eurent tôt fait de dévorer la bibliothèque, puis l'incendie s'étendit à l'abbaye. Plus aucune trace des meurtriers, s'il restait quelqu'un là dedans il avait finis calciné.

Elle ne se retourna qu'une fois pour regarder les flammes s'élever dans le ciel orangé du crépuscule. Elle versa sa dernière larme, celle dans laquelle tout les mots qu'elle n'avait pas pu dire, toutes ces choses qu'elle avait ressentie pour cet homme qui n'auraient jamais plus de raisons d'être.

Elle l'avait aimé. Plus qu'un ami, plus qu'un frère... Mais elle n'avait pas pris le temps de le lui dire. Et maintenant qu'il n'était plus elle réalisait qu'il était tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu, tout ce qui lui manquait. Tout ce qu'elle ne serait jamais…

Et elle l'avait perdu.

Assise devant sa fenêtre, elle contemplait l'horizon de son pays natal. Mais il n'avait plus la même saveur. Elle ne se sentait plus chez elle désormais.

Avant de s'endormir, elle serra la mèche de l'amant de son cœur contre elle. Elle espérait que là où il se trouvait maintenant, il attendais qu'elle vienne le chercher. Et que ce jour là, rien ne les séparera, jamais plus.

Mais d'ici là…l'aventure pointerai encore son nez. Sa mission n'était pas finie, et les dieux ont un plans pour chacun de nous.

Owari ^^.


End file.
